What now?
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: Ash has waken up from his coma just to have to start over again with his pokemon journey. Pokeshipping. Contestshipping. Ikarishipping. TraceyxOC Brock is forever alone... for now. Chapter 5 up!
1. Prolog: part 1

**Authors note: This is my newest story, What now. This chapter is the protolog, I warn you its long. Read through it though for its verry important. I do not own these first two chapters NOR do I own Pokemon.**"Did one ever know the reason why the pacing and story development change after Ash was hit by lightning in the beginning episodes? How Ash and his world were relatively normal until after the incident? I have a theory. The accident with the bike put Ash in a coma. Days later he was found and was hurried to the hospital and treated with heavy medications. This is why Team Rocket became less menacing. The medication took effect and stabilized his coma dreams, instead of being terrifying, they became idyllic, and he's able to live out his Pokémon master fantasies.

If one had noticed, the early episodes of Pokémon were of amazing quality. The rest of the series is just the results of his subconscious mind fulfilling his desires, as well as attempting to escape them. Should Ash realize he's in a coma, he would wake up, but suffer brain damage. So he has to take down all his mental barriers one by one until he can come to grips with what he is and escape his coma.

This explains why he doesn't change much physically. Also, the worldwide socialism can be explained if you once again realize that this is a dream world; he thought up a safe system of government that would run smoothly and keeps the world going allowing his adventures to work like they do. It also explains a few other things, such as how a child can go off on his own in a world full of dangerous untamed animals, and why every Pokémon center has the same exact nurse. Joy and Jenny he knew from his hometown, and they act as a safety net or anchor, allowing him to feel safe no matter where he goes. The professors, like the Joy's and Jenny's represent stability, and ash's ideals. This is why Gary became a professor. It's also the reason that every time he enters a new region, virtually no one has heard of him, despite his conquests, and why Giovanni leads Team Rocket. How could Paul, the rival of the Sinnoh area, not know of someone who has placed in at least the top 16 of all three leagues and has destroyed the Orange league and Battle Frontier?

Ash's travelling partners are actually aspects of himself he can enjoy, but doesn't like to associate with himself. Team Rocket are his qualities that he deems "negative", but is coming to terms with. Jesse and James want to appease Giovanni, Ash's Father. Meowth especially wants to appease him because he remembers the good times with Giovanni. This Places meowth in a category known as ash's (corrupted) innocence, and another fragment of ash's humanity. If you note that meowth can speak this quickly becomes apparrent. In fact the whole reason for meowth's speech is so he can help Ash accept Team rocket as part of himself eventually.

Brock is Ash's repressed sexuality. He fell into the coma a virgin and needed an outlet for his growing sexual frustrations. Since he can never experience sex, Brock must never succeed. Brock is a projection of his sexuality, and is constantly shot down because Ash could never "know" sex. Brock isn't just Ash's latent sexuality, he's also his fatherly instincts, neither of which Ash can come to terms with. Brock leaves his siblings to "journey" with Ash. because Ash can't cope with having that much responsibility, much as his foray with a real relationship ends on mysterious terms. Ash just cannot handle commitment at his mental level. Brock's Stay with professor Ivy was to outright suppress his sexuality. You'll notice that James got much more dialogue in this part of the series, as well as getting more touchy feel-y with his pokemon and getting most of his backstory. Ash didn't enjoy this much, hence the reasons Brock comes back all horrified, and refuses to speak about it. (ash's subconscious was repressing him at the time, so other than a general feeling of dread he has no idea of what went on then.) This is also why brock keeps coming back to the series...Usually AFTER Ash meets a new girl aspect of is an image that Ash had of a girl. This is why she plays so prevalently in the series but is ultimately unattainable because he never really knew her before the coma. Likely the one that helped get him to a hospital. I have a theory in line with this: Since Misty was his initial love interest (if only subconsciously), he needed her to reach a level of womanhood. He felt that people could only have relationships when they've matured. But in practice, it turned out he couldn't cope with it and just wanted the normal, pushy, arrogant Misty he knew, and wouldn't let her keep Togepi anymore.

Misty is Ash's first attempt at a girl he could love, however, being a girl from the real world, all he really he knew of her was her anger, as a result she ended up quite hot headed in his mind. Constantly berating his sexuality, but eventually mellowing out until she had faded into the background. This was also traumatizing to him, being attached to it. Since then, the thought of anyone around him maturing to adulthood has been blocked, and anyone who shows signs of it will quickly end up leaving for another, more naive fill-in.

Max came with May, she played the Id with great aspirations, and he played the sensible Ego that "Session". They worked for a little while but Ash, being a teenager, eventually had his sexuality had to come back into play. He kept reinventing himself and eventually wrote new aspects, but his mind slowly brought back the old ones as a crutch to make the transition easier.

Dawn is Ash giving himself a chance to love. since he already established Misty as someone he's not likely to go anywhere with, he created a new super female, one that was more like him, and less violent all the time. (One will note that both May and Misty had no tolerance for Brock whatsoever whereas dawn seems to try and shrug it off.) .

Tracey, The Breeder was a possible future for Ash that he discarded. It was one that he sent off to work with the Professor (the professors being Ash's ultimate ideal of a father figure) when he disrupted the dynamic Ash had with his other possibilities. Ash's mind is fighting the coma and since Ash viewed this one as a companion he was quickly replaced with a more threatening Rival.

Pikachu obviously represents Ash's Humanity, hence the episodes where they get separated, and ash wants desperately to find him, even to the point of working with the rockets ( aspects of himself he woould never normally associate with) but for some reason cannot. They want to steal Pikachu (Ash's humanity) and hand it over to his father, Giovanni. Jesse and James will always oppose ash because ash is terrified of the thought of his humanity lying in the hands of his father. However this is the same reason that he will work with those aspects of himself in order to save his humanity from just becoming flat out LOST. He couldn't evolve his Pikachu without challenging his concept of who he was, something he wasn't comfortable with while he was still working through his original issues.

Another thing is the narrator. The narrator is Ash's higher mind, recapping and explaining the progress he's made and the tribulations he will face allowing itself insight into how best to awaken him.

Ash has issues With his Father; so he put him atop the evil corporation, and demonized him. There may be an actual team rocket, and I'm positive they're quite dastardly, but I doubt that ash's father is their leader, in fact the head of the rockets wasn't really identified as anyone until later on in the series. The split between ash's parents was likely over ash's homosexuality and some sort of incident as a catalyst, forcing his father to disown him and his mother to move out of the city and down to pallet town. This is why Giovanni runs the faceless Vile corporation, and Why he Berates Jesse, James, and Meowth as much as he does, and why they keep trying to please him. Another thing to notice is the difference in uniform, The rockets Wear Black and Red, where Team Rocket wears White...a symbol of their purity and naievete. They're willing to please father despite his utter hatred of those parts of Ash .

Team rocket are aspects of Ash's personality that he has deemed "bad" James implied homosexuality, and Jesse's vanity. You'll remember that Meowth has the potential for rehabilitation, and doesn't want to be evil, so yet again this fits in with the conflicting personalities and demonized self theory. Team rocket started cross-dressing because ash had to come to terms with that part of himself. It was something he was able to allow his gay/vain side to experiment with (and by virtue of that himself) When he found that it wasn't something for him, his "Free" side stopped playing with it. Further, their methods of capture become more and more ludicrous (and physically impossible) because Ash is just a kid dreaming these things up. This is the reason Team Rocket's disguises are always believed. He knows it's them (on some level), but chooses to ignore it, so he can better himself, in a sense the Ash who wants to escape is sabotaging the ash who wants to stay lost in his mind. So that there can be more conflict, and hopefully an eventual escape. The filler episodes that don't focus on Ash and the gang are his mind working through, and humanizing the parts of himself that he demonized. It's a way for him to deal with issues that Ash and crew wouldn't touch, because it involves treading ground he himself had sworn not to go near. As I said, Team Rocket and the episodes they occupy are Ash dealing with ground he feels uncomfortable with tackling on his own. Jessie is Ash's vanity and gullibility, she will trick Ash's submissive homosexuality into doing her bidding so she can please father. James' troubled childhood is his way of justifying his latent homosexuality. Now James is Ash's latent homosexuality, hence why he is constantly punished by Pokémon and attacked by random attractive girls. I believe the split between Ash's parents was caused by this part of Ash, maybe an incident at school, bringing shame on the family and forcing them to move to the small, country town of Pallet. Ash's motivations for his journey were to escape mounting pressure at home.

So in a way, Ash IS Team Rocket. The rest of the whole organization Including Butch and Cassidy is symbolic of his inability to escape his father's machinations.

Mr. Mime is actually a stand in for Ash's father, one that can't emotionally abuse him or his mom. He is a Pokémon, a peace loving creature that's oddly humanoid, but that can never hurt a human. Ash's was never really hurt by a Pokémon, so he sees them all as harmless; whereas, in the real world they may be quite feral or vicious (as seen in the early episodes). Again falling back to the theory that the only real Pokémon are the ones from the first season, and everything else is just further speculation coming from his mind on what new species would look like.

The new teams ( magma, aqua, and galactic) are Ash attempting to work out the problems he has with his father. to do that he first needs a new "bad guy" to feel good about beating, and if Giovanni isn't leading a criminal organization he can more easily relate to him.

If one recalls, there were real animals early in the show and references to animals in the game and show. For example, a clear case to point out is the aquarium of fish in the Cerulean City Gym or that by the Pokédex that Pikachu is a "rat-like" Pokémon. But they don't matter to Ash's psyche so they don't come into play much. If Ash had loved puppies, everything would be about different breeds of dogs, and a dog fighting circuit. But, as the series goes on longer, we've been seeing less realistic animals and more Pokémon. This could be a sign of Ash's mind deteriorating. As he's in this coma, he's losing concepts of some animals and machinery and replacing them with Pokémon. It could explain things like electric Pokémon working as power generators. A sign that his memory of the old world is slipping more and more as time goes by. The Pokémon realm will be idealized continuously the longer he has no stimulus from the real world. He may or may not be mentally deteriorating , but he is becoming more accustomed to his fake world's rules. The wild Pokémon are his rationalizations of the functioning of the world. It's the "A wizard did it" Syndrome. If he doesn't know how it works, his mind says Pokémon. He justifies anything he can't explain with Pokémon, and real animals fall into the background because he has no real interest in them.

**click the next button! 8D**


	2. Prolog: part 2

**Authors Note: Well This is the second time I have posted this Chapter. Also I know that Tracey is an Artiset. So on to Chapter Two! **

The Pokémon in Ash's team are his issues, for example Charmander represents his sex drive (not his sexuality like Brock) at first it's a cute easy to control thing, but eventually becomes a raging inferno of disobedience. Acquiring his team means getting at his issues, but as he trains them, he works said issues out. Other trainers are more direct forms of his issues, ones that he must either come to terms with or outright supress. Gym leaders are more primary aspects of his personality with each Pokémon being stronger than the last, to display a level of skill he could be capable of if only he gave into it. In effect, he is doing battle with a part of him that he would rather not have in control. Bulbasaur was Ash's unwillingness to change, this is reflectedwhen it declines to evolve and how it almost decided to stay behind unless he battled it. Squirtle was his willingness to follow the lead of others, as evidenced by the gang it ran with, even though he ran the gang, they were viewed as one group, and ash's subconscious just gave him the strongest one. Butterfree was his crushing loneliness, which he dealt with when he released it to join a flock. His bird types are his recklessness, always willing to sacrifice something at a moment's notice for the win. When Ash is trading Pokémon, it's an attempt to push his own problems away on someone else; however, he realizes this and usually trades back fairly quickly. Originally ash had the battles, which evolved into team battles and contests. The explanation for this is that his issues became more and more complicated, and the means of dealing with them needed to become more complex. the fact that he uses issues that he has already dominated to win these are signs that he's growing stronger.  
Not only are Ash's Pokémon are a manifestation of different parts of himself, so are Pokémon of other trainers as well. Koffing and Ekans were symbolic of Team Rocket's willingness to change; hence, their evolutions. Once his mind beat that roadblock down and allowed them to change once, it gives him the chance to truly change. Pupitar is a rationalization, a Pokémon that a rival caught before he met him. Even Ash would become suspicious if everyone he met had no carry-over from pervious places he had been to.  
Ash releases his Pokémon because his mind is forcing him to let go of them. The second he raises an overpowered team, a tournament comes up, and after fighting his way through it he has to go to a new land for new challenges, but with an overpowered team, there won't be any challenges, and no way to motivate him further, part of Ash wants to stay in the coma, and keep journeying.  
Ash's travelling also never really nets him any fame, no matter what he does, or where he goes, and the answer for that is simple. Ash just can't picture himself as famous, so he essentially adopts a new identity every few months.  
The reason he never truly becomes a master is because that would mean he'd have nothing left to dream, and would wake up from his coma. Ash's dual personality is one that wants to maintain his fantasy world and slowly sort his thoughts out carefully. The other part wants freedom, and to return to his real life, to finally become a real Pokémon master. However if he's allowed to keep his powerful team there's no reason to meet and tame new Pokémon(Issues), he'll lose interest, and the chance of becoming self-aware comes around again. So it's not that he gives them up, it's that he loses them, and unless he's desperate (such as with Charizard) he can't get them back. It's basically his mind forcing him to deal with his issues. It would also be a good reason why Paul has shown up at this point, and Ash has been forced to work with him on at least one occasion: It's his mind's last ditch efforts to snap him out of this, to force Ash to actually come to terms that this perfect world is not the best option and he needs to wake up. Paul is Ash's dark side, one that wants to push on even harder and harder, and the part of him that will stop at nothing to escape this coma world.  
Ash's rivals and the Elite four are ultimately the strongest part of this cycle. Having Pokémon that are essentially godlike, they represent both what can be attained and what is unattainable. Gary Oak is what Ash wants to be. He is wish fulfillment. He succeeded, and settled down to a normal life. Ash needs someone to succeed in his world or he won't be able to validate it and will start questioning why he's where he is. It's a subconscious trap to keep him from becoming too aware of his situation. His mind must have figured out that awareness of the coma would snap him out of it, but it would cause major brain damage, so it took something the boy already loved and built a way out for him with it. However Ash is too complacent to finally fight his way out of it, and cannot escape. This is why he keeps encountering Legendary Pokémon, they're his mind's way of showing him he can do great things if he tries, and it's a way to encourage him to push forwards. The Legendary Pokémon are Ash's mind telling him that he has greatness in him and thus, can escape his happy–go–lucky reality.  
Ash's Rivals are all possible futures he envisions for himself (note that they are all older than him). This originated with Gary Oak, someone Ash knew from real life, and built up into a sort of god within his mind. Gary however progressed and changed to suit Ash's vision of himself and ultimate desire, eventually settling down into a professor after beating the Elite Four. With Gary in retirement his mind needed a new rival for him Thus the births of Richie (the Good aspect of his rivalry) and Paul (as the darker aspect, a cut-throat Ash, willing to do anything to escape the coma world).  
Richie and his Pikachu were another success story for Ash, but he wanted one he could be closer with. One nearly identical to him. One that even used a similar roster to him. Paul and his Chimchar are the polar opposite of Richie, Paul wants nothing to do with any kind of weakness, and is almost aware of his situation. He's always pushing for something more.  
The reason he discarded his original hat and the elements of japanese culture so prevalent in the first season is simple. He wanted to travel and broaden his horizons, every time he reinvented himself to do so; he lost touch with his original self. If he ever does escape the coma he'll likely have achieved a sort of Zen state. Considering the amount of personal issues he deals with inside his head, it's entirely likely that he was the next Buddha of the Pokémon world, and that the lightning strike and subsequent coma are a way for him to realize his true self, and destiny.  
Mewtwo was a new form of treatment, done with electric impulses and a machine to knock Ash out of it, taking down every last one of his mental guards (the original Pokémon in the movie). In Ash's mind, Mewtwo and his clones were the treatment for the mental safe guards that were protecting Ash and keeping him comatose; the Pokémon of his world. The clones were counters to Ash's mental safeties, and so each appeared to Ash as the exact copy of his defense, intended to take it down by Force. The clones didn't play by the rules of Ash's world, they didn't use any special Pokémon attacks or moves – they just beat down their counterpart by brute strength. The treatment was working, but there were side effects. The electric jolts were beginning to affect Ash's nervous system, and if the treatment continued, he would be paralyzed. His mind realized this and manifested it to Ash by petrifying him in his dream. Were it not for the end of the treatment by Ash's mother (knowing her son would never want to live in a world he couldn't explore) Ash would have remained as stone in his dream. After this, Ash needed to recover from the damage of the electric therapy. Obviously it was greatly dangerous to him, and in order to reduce the danger Ash's consciousness felt from it, Ash's subconscious began downplaying the effects of electricity in Ash's world, which is why Pikachu's electric attacks -once noted for their strength by Team Rocket – no longer have any effect on Ash, other than comic relief.  
Even the world Ash lives in evidences this. The sprawling forests and eco friendly cities are all his childish innocence. He never travels on a bike despite the distance due to the accident having given him a phobia of them.

The voice of the narrator speaks to him, telling him that now he can finally escape the prison of his own mind. One by one, his friends appear and melt away into more copies of him, all cheering him on. After a long tough battle against himself with the assistance of all of his Pokémon he had ever befriended, he jolts awake.

In his hospital room he sees his Mom asleep; he finds himself unable to speak.

Authors Note: okay finally I have finished the Prolog (For the 2nd time ) Next Chapter goes up to day as well!.


	3. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay this Chapter goes to Canon's Son, Who wrote me a lovely poem and told me I could write as well as Suzanne Collins! Thank You SO much!**

Ash's POV

As I open my eyes and look around I see my mother sitting across from me in a chair, Asleep. I'm in a room I don't know. The bed I'm in is a hospital bed. I'm under blue sheets and the walls are the white color of my pillows. The floor is made of kitchen tile. There is a TV across from me showing about some new devise that he has just invented. He looks sad and his sound has a sad under tone that just comes threw from the light tone he uses. At first I wonder What to do. Then I say, "Uh, Mom?" She sits up. As she looks at my face she asks, "Ash?" "Yea, Mom?" I reply. She looks so happy and I wonder what made her smile like that. "Oh Ash!" She exclaims. "What?" I ask. I'm confused. "Oh ash!" She repeats then she walks over and hugs me. She hugs me so tight I can barley breath. "MOM!" I laugh. " you don't hug Pokémon trainers!" apparently she didn't hear me because she kept hugging me. As soon as she stopped hugging me she said, "I got to call Samuel and Misty and Joy and Jenny and …" But I interrupted her. "Misty?" I asked. "Oh you don't know Misty, but she…" I interrupted her again "s the cerulean gym leader. And what do you mean I don't know misty? She's my best friend." " Well, dear, Wait how did you know she's the new leader in cerulean." "What?" I asked, confused. "Any way, Dear, You never met misty in your life!" My mom replies. I ask, "What happened any way?" "You were in a coma, Dear. You got struck by lightning on your way to Viridian." Well then it struck me. I never met Misty or Brock or May or Max or anyone. I never caught a Bulbasaur or saved the world. I never won the battle pyramid or a league. Then a thought hit me." Where's Pikachu?" I ask. "He's at Oaks. I'll tell him to bring him over." I smile at my mom as she goes to use the phone. But I worry on the inside. "If I never did any of it than…"

Delia's POV

As I walk into the Hallway I'm just ecstatic! My baby's awake! As I go to the nurse to tell her ash is Awake I think of the look on his face when I told him he was in a coma. Like he was missing something. Oh well. As I told the nurse she was happy to. I guess that she didn't like to take anyone off of life support. As I made my way back to ash's room I start to call every one, starting with Samuel. When he picked up his phone I heard his car starting. "Yes, Delia?" He asked. Now with out the cameras he definitely sounded sad. "Sam, bring Pikachu and Gary." I added Gary because I knew Gary was visiting the Professor. "Why?" the professor asked." I thought we agreed that they wouldn't see him…" "And they wouldn't. he woke up." The phone stayed silent for a few minuets like he was waiting for me to say' Just Kidding!' Like I would do that. Then he came back on. He defiantly sounded happier. "GARY! TRACEY! COME ON!" He yelled into the phone. "SOMEONE GRAB PIKACHU!" I laughed. Samuel was always one to get over exited. We're on our way. We'll be there at 7:00" the professor said. On the other end of the phone I hear complaints about how early it is. I laugh. Well see you soon. I got to call every one else." Then I hung up. As I got to Ash's room, I saw him thinking. i didn't interrupt him for even if I did, he's not a big talker when he's thinking. So then I called misty." What is it?" she asked sleepily. "It's me, Delia." She perked right up after that." Oh hi Delia! Is they're any news on Ash?" she asked apprehensively. " Well, in fact, that's why I called." I heard her hold her breath. " He woke up this morning." I heard a silent "thank mew." On misty's side of the phone. Then an audible "Awesome, Delia!" Misty chirped. "I'm on my way!"" "Misty, darling, Well I feel I have to tell you that…" but then the phone went dead. 'Oh well' I thought 'she'll find out soon enough.' I smiled as I walked in to Ash's room, happy that my son is FINALLY awake for me after 5 years. Even if he chose 3:00 AM to wake up.

**Authors Note: this took forever to write. I was just thinking, why would they let an 11- year old (Gary Oak) run a Pokémon preserve? Plus, If Gary's SOOO Annoying to you too, don't forget to review. If Gary's not annoying to you don't forget to comment about that either. Watching **_**Mulan**_**. Wonderful movie by the way.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So many readers! I honestly did not expect this story to get as popular as it did, but I'm so ecstatic that it did! Now I ask that those who put **_**What Now?**_** on favorites and alerts to please review! I would appreciate it. **

_Misty's POV_

They were all there; Tracey, Gary, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Ritchy, Dawn, Zoey, Paul, Jessi, James, and all of the Pokemon. Oh, and we can't forget _him._ He was the reason we were all there that time. It was like we all sensed something was coming, so we wanted to be there with him. He had brought us all together, even if we only spoke at night. In our dreams. He had won the Indigo League (finally) and I guess we all figured that was all that we expected. So there we were, in a hotel in Veridian talking about anything. As the time neared 3:00 in dream land, someone screamed. I think it was May, because she was pointing straight at him. Then when I looked at him, I noticed he was disappering. "Myst," he says as he's disappearing."Yes?" I ask. He's half way gone now, and I'm freaking out. "Myst. I have to tell you somethng," Now he's caressing my cheek with his hand as his other arm disappers. "I love you..." he says as he finally fades away. Then I start crying. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a cold sweat. _It was just a dream,_ I tell my self as I look at the time. My Seel clock reads 3:05 AM, then- _Ring! Ring! Ring! "Phone Call! Phone Call!" _That's my phone ringing. I answer it. "What is it?" I ask, hoping not to come off too tired."It's me, Delia." Ms. Ketchum replied, sounding so cheery for 3:00 AM. "Oh, hi Delia!" I said, trying to be cheery."Any news on Ash?" I ask, thinking about my most recent dream where I saw her only son vanish into thin air in my hands. "Well, in fact. That's why I called." I waited for what seemed forever, thinking _I knew it, he's dead._ until she said, "He just woke up this morning!" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in, and then I whispered, "Thank Mew." Audibly, I said, in the happiest tone i could muster up, "Awesome, Delia! I'll be right over!" She said something I couldn't hear before I hung up. It only occured to me as I was writing a note to Daisy that what Delia said could have been important. Oh well. As I pedaled to Pewter City hospital, I was so happy I didn't hear my phone ring. I hooked it up to my blue tooth and started talking. "Misty here, head of Cerulean Gym, how may I.." I started. But, the person on the other end started talking. "Hi, Misty! I am... uh, in Kanto and..." Ugg, why does this person want a battle at 3:30? "No gym battles today, I'm afraid." I tell her. "I'm visiting a friend. But, who are you anyway?" "I'm Dawn Hikari, and I just had the weirdest dream. And you were in it."

_Dawn's POV_

As I sat up suddenly, I then looked over to the bed beside me. I was in a contest in Veridian, and I was rooming with my best friend, May Maple. She was sitting straight up as well. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, uh, bad dream I guess." she replied with a sheepish smile. I smiled comfortingly at her before saying, "You know, you were in my dream. You screamed when.." but then I stopped. Ash is my dream friend and while we met real people all the time, he had always been completely fictional and mine. Plus, I sorta developed a crush on him. But he was MY dream friend and I could crush on him all I want. But May kept pressing on."When what?" she asked. I didn't reply. "Come on!" she continued. "You can tell me! I'm your best friend!" then she did her imfamous puppy dog eyes. That's when I caved. "Fine. You screamed when Ash started to disappear." I said as quietly as I could. "You know ASH?" May asked in shock."Yes, but how do you know him?" I ask in surprise. "I had a dream about him on the night before my 10th birthday, and I've been dreaming about him until 2 years ago." "Me too. But what about..?" "Misty?" May interrupted. "I know her from a gym leader conference my dad took me to. Here's her number." she yawned. "Call her. See if she knows Ash as well." "Okay, I'll try." But May was already asleep by that point. I don't know if I want to call but after an internal debate I did because I'm curious about this gym leader. She picks up on the last ring. "Misty here, head of Cerulean Gym, how may I.." she started. I interrupted, "Hi, Misty! I am, uh, in Kanto and..." "No gym battles today, I'm afraid." she interrupted. "I'm visiting a friend. But, who are you anyway?" A whole day spent visiting a friend? Oh well. "I'm Dawn Hikari, and I just had the weirdest dream. And you were in it." "What?" she replied. "You were in my dream where my friend Ash disapeared." "No, before that." "I'm in Kanto for a gym contest." I say slowly. I'm really getting annoyed with this girl."No, what did you say your name was?" she asked. I sigh before replying, "Dawn Hikari." "Hey Dawn, this may sound weird, but you were in my dream last night! Ash told me all about you in my dreams." "I know. He showed me your lure in my dreams." I say with clear force. "He got that! I gave it to him while he was in a coma! I'm so glad he got it! Hey, Dawn, I'm visiting him today, if you want to come. Meet me at Pewder Hospital at four." "Okay!" I reply happily with slight venom in my voice. _Ash is mine and she's not going to steal him from me. _I think as I exit my room. But suddently I run into a boy with purple hair and black eyes. "Well, troublesome, it looks like we meet agean." Paul Shingi smirks. "Excuse me Paul, but I am in an urgent rush, so please let me through." I beg. '' Fine, whatever." Paul says as he lets me through. "Hey wait!" Paul calls after me. I turn around. "What?" I ask coldly. He smiles sheepishly. "Where's room 331?" he asks. "I don't know, next to 329?" I reply as I walk off. _Finally._ I think as I get to my bike, but what I see when I sit on my bike makes me scream out loud.

_Paul's POV_

As I walk through the hallway in the Viridian Hotel I think to my self _331, 331, where's freaken 331? Drew already found it, why can't I? _Then, I remembered what Drew said when I asked him. "_It's near May and Dawn's room."_ Well, we all know he has a crush on May, so that was easy for him to follow, but for me? I don't like any one except... but then _she_ crashed into me. _Crap..._ I think. _It's Dawn._ The first thing I say is, "Well, troublesome, it looks like we meet again." _Smooth, Paul, real smooth. _Then she says, "Excuse me Paul, but I am in an urgent rush, so please let me through." I decide to end this fight fast, for she seems really ticked for some reason ''Fine, whatever." I say as I let her pass. "Hey, wait!" I call after her after a thought. She turns around."What?" she asked coldly. I smile sheepishly "Where's room 331?" I ask. "I don't know, next to 329?" She replies as she walks off. I look at the room she came out of. It's 329. I facepalm as I enter our room. Drew is still up. "Hey, Drew. What's wrong?" I manage to say before a scream penetrates our room from the parking lot. It sounds vaguely like- "Dawn." I whisper. Then I say It louder. "Dawn! Drew, we need to help Dawn." But then another scream rings out around our room from next door. That voice registers in me too, but it's Drew who says, "That's May."

**A.N. So, that was Chapter 2. How did you like it? I think I am gonna go deeper with this story than I originally thought I would. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review. **

**P.S. Last time, no one told me what thought about Gary, so I shall ask the same question. If any one has an idea for a witty question to be asked, please PM me!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A.N. So chapter 3! not much responce to the last chapter so I wanna thank supersexyghotmew95 for reviewing! I really aprecite it. Now this chapter s a little longer and Team Rockett is here. There a little more ruthless than in the cartoon. More like how they are in the games. So, any way, on with the Chapter.**

_Mays POV_

"Call her. See if she knows Ash as well." I tell Dawn. I know Misty from my dads gym leader confrences. I'm about to fall asleep now, so I can't tell What she says but i sence the door closing so that means she must have went outside.I don't know why she went outside but I don't care. The next thing I register is the sound of breaking glass. That wakes me up. I jump out of bed and on to the floor in a matter of seconds. I sceam until they set of a smoke bomb which fills my lungs with smoke, burning it and making my eyes water. I start coughing while they start up. "Prepare for trouble!" A girl laughed evilly. She was in a white reviling outfit with a red R on the front. Her Magenta hair curved into a semi-circle and if she leaned on her male counter part. it made an R shape. Then the male said,"And make it double." he was wearing a less reveling version of her outfit and wore purple hair to tye it together with his blue eyes. "Jessi!" the girl said. "James!" replied the boy "Team Rocket?" I coughed in mock suprise. Then I heard a clicking noise behind my head. It was Nyarth, there talking Meouth."Don't move, or you get blasted off." Nyarth told her. Then The Team Rocket Trio tied me up." Just as we were about to jump out of a window (Crap you fear of hights) some one knocked down the door. It was Paul and Drew! "Drew!" I croke ''Help Me!" "Who's this?" Jessi asks, Her voice full of spite. "I'm Drew Hayden and this is Paul Shinji and were here to save May!" Drew declaired while coughing. "Well to bad so sad!" Nyarth taunted. Then he pushed Me out the window. "Aggh!" I scream as I close My eyes waiting for impact. "MAY!" I hear Drew scream after me and then Team Rockets Laughter as they follow me out the window. I'm caught by two people who I can't see because there behind me. Then next thing I know I'm knocked out dead.

_Drews POV_

"MAY!" I yell. Team Rocket just shoved May out the window. And now they were Laughing. LAUGHING. "You IDIOTS just killed May! " I yell. "Too bad so sad!" Nyarth repeated as Jessi and James jumped out the window. Nyarth was about to jump out behind them but I gave him a helpful shove. Or more of a punch if you want to get tecnical. "AHHGGG!" Nyarth he plummeded down to earth. What should we do now, Paul?" I ask. "We got no lead, no money, no nothing." I say as I sit on Mays bed."Now we need to focus on Dawn and trying to get to her in time." As I sit there, with my head in my hands, I sence Paul moving about May and Dawn's previous room and stop at Dawn's bed room table. Dawn didn't have her pokemon (which were in her Bed room table drawers)and May's pokemon were AWOL. They probibly went down with her. Down to the cold har parking lot. "I wonder If my dream had anything to do with this. With that boy disapering, May screaming, Team Rockett just Chilling. it was a verry confusing dream. "Hey, Drew." I hear Paul call me over to him. I look at him as I ask,"What?" I see what he's holding. It's a small pink cell phone. Then Paul tells me its Dawns. we look at the last phone conversation Dawn had. We both then agree that Pewder City is our next stop.

_Misty's POV_

_Where is Dawn?_ I think as I stand in the lobby. I've been waiting for that girl for 15 minuets and she still hasn't shown up. I decide to go on up to Ash's room any way. The nurse would send Dawn up when she gets here, anyway. As I walk up to ash's room Delia comes and grabs me in one of her imfamous bear hugs."Misty! I'm so glad your here!" She says with her usual cheery tone." ."I choke out. "Call me Delia, dear" Ms. Keche- I mean Delia told me."Can't breath. Stop please." than she stopped. "Ash has been witing for you dear. He asked especally for you. Now before you go in, Dear, I must tell you something." But I'm barely listening until she says,"Okay so Misty, why don't you go in now?" And I do. When Ash regesters the door opening and he looks directly at me. We stand there looking at each other for about a minuet before he says,"Myst?" causiosly like he wasn't sure who I was. "Ash!" I say, full of joy and elation then I run over and hug him tightly. "Myst!" he says more certainly than he says,"I knew you would come! I knew it! My mom said you wouldn't know me but you do don't you!" He was talking with such a confident air that when he finnished, you could tell that this was the Ash from my dreams. I realize that I haven't ansered him yet when he says,''You do know me, right?" I anser best I know how. "Well in a way I do." I smile sheepishly at him. When he relizes what that means he lowers his head and says,"Oh. I understand." after a few minuts (Where I guess he's thinking) he says,"Well if you don't know me, we can always become friends!" I stutter as I try to explain that I do know him, just in my dreams. I can't tell if he understands or not ut eventually he asks,"How's Pikachu?" _typical,_ I think as I start in on Pikachu. but before I can finnish, a dence smoe covers the room. I start to cough along with Ash and when finally I can bearly see my hand in front of my face, something grabs me from behind, something like an electric net, and covered me. next thing I know is that I'm out cold.

_Tracey's POV_

"Finaly we're here!" Gary Oak exlames. I sigh as I look up at the Pewter City Hospital. I'm glad we're here but I was just skeching a flock of Pigy that were flying next to the car. It was now 4:00 AM, an hour since we had left Pallet town. Pikachu had been really happy to get to see Ash and couln't get back to sleep. When ever any of us would drift off, Pikachu would get in our face and say "PiPichu, Pika!" depending on what your name was. The only one who had got some sleep was Kasumi who Pikachu loved. It was probibly because she was the main one to look after him. Just as the car engein stopped, she woke up saying, "I'm up, I'm here!" While turning her head left and right. I snickered, but I don't think any body else noticed , Pikachu, and the Professer were all ready out of the car and going twords the main enterance. I honestly Don't like hospitals because of to many bad memorys. This would be the first good memory that I've had Ever since I was four and got a red popcicle for beeing such a good patient while they put my tubes in. I never met Ash personally but I feel like I know him from the only reason I'm here. As we get on Ash's floor Professer Oak starts coughing like mad. Kasumi goes over to him and asks,"Are You alright, Professer?" Then gary runs over to Oak as well."I havee Asthma ad the smokes making me cough." Then he coughs agian and starts to weeze. "I'll take Gramps down stairs." Gary tells us."You two go see whats going on. their shouldn't be so much smoke around a hospital. I'll also call the fire departent. "Cool." Kasumi says as she runs off into the Corrior. "Hope you feel beter, Professer." I say then I run after Kasumi. Have you ever felt that rust of adrenaline that happens when you just _know_ somethings wrong? well thats how I felt as I ran down the hospital corridor with Kasumi by my side. The smoke was comming from the last room on the right but it seemed that someone had opened the door because smoke was streaming out into the hallway. As we neared I saw who was standing next to the smoke filled room and that just made me run faster.

_Kasumi's POV_

As Tracey and I are racing through the corridor to help whoever is stuck in that smoke filled room I see Delia. Standing next to the room filled with smoke. Immediately I thought _Ash..._ apperantly Tracey was thinking the same thing but had no clue what to do. Luckly I could always think on my feet. "Come on Trace!" I said with a devious grin as I grabbed his arm and ran in to the room filled with smoke. It burned my lungs the first breath full but I kept going. I don't know who this ash kid is exept he's Delia's son there for deffantly a wonderful human being. When I entered I saw three silhouette figures. one had Poney tails with spikes at the bottom of them and had a light cackle for a voice. The other one was a tall mail with closely cropped hair and a deep gravily voice. Lastly a Raticade. Tracey leaned over to me and wispere,"So what do we do about Team Rocket?" I simply replied ,"This." Than I stood up and yelled,"HEY! WHATS UP!" then I threw my loafer at The girl. "Hey!" she yelled. "Where are you? Who are you? They were looking around all Anime style so I replied,"So what are you doing here?" I always had a keen eye and I could now see from behind then there cell phones which read,"Find Ashton Kechum kiddnap his friends to find him." Then I hit Cassidy on the back of the head, for good measure. She turned around Super fast but I was faster. Now I was back to in Front of Trace. He was silently laughing. I turned Around giving him an award winning smile that said,"Watch This." Than I started running towards them planning to slip under Butch, Grab whatever Ratiade was holding than run. Then I betrayed myself. I coughed. Cassidy threw a net as I stood up. The elecric current Threw me up in the air and I screamed I saw Tracey's Terrified eyes as I it dropped me and I blacked Out.

**A/N: So this was fun to right. Team Rocket has to be a little mean but there not evil. I didn't Misspell Jessie's name I think she would spell it Jessi because it looks cooler. Nyarth is Meouth's Japanese name and that was to make him unique. Please Review! Thanks!**

**P.S. Do you like Kasumi? Should she come back in another story?**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Chapter 4 is it? Cool! Thanks to A.M.P 1008, roxel, and Voltion for sumitting an OC for my story! Now enjoy chapter 6! Oh and thanks to Guest, I have figured out the last chapter! Don't worry its not this one. :)**

_Ash's POV_

As I wake up (Again) in a new hospital room (Again) to see Tracey pasing back and forth in front of my bed. "Hey, Tracey!" I say cheerily. He looks at me, first with elation than eched with worry. I frown as I ask,"Whats wong?" Tracey looks back at me and replies,"Well this is a long story." But he started to tell it anyway. _**Later...**_ "Wow, thats crazy." I finally said after tracey finished.

"Let's go save them!" I declared as I jumped up then fell flat on my face.

Tracey laughed. "Ash." he said "You can't stand much less walk. Tell me how you can go who knows where, Who knows how long and you can't even walk?"

"Simple." I replied. "I'll stay for a month to learn to walk all over again then I'll go out and catch a bulbasaur then a Laparas then I'm set!" I finnished with a smile.

"Okay then, if you say so." Tracey finnished our confersation and then walked out of my hospital room. The next month seemed to go by really quickly. I learned to walk for atleast 30 minuets at a time at to my suprise, Tracey came back with a few pokemon for me. "Pikachu!" I happily exlamed as Pikachu jumped into my arms, knocking me over. "Pikapi? Pika ka chu? (Ash? Are you all right?) "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Pikachu" I started to scratch him behind the ears earning a big "Chaaa!" from my little buddy. "So whats in that other pokeball, Trace?"

"A Blastoise. We can all ride on it no matter what the condition, land or sea! We can go wherever!" Tracey explained.

"Awesome! Lets GO! Wait did you say 'Us'?" I ask compleatly baffled.

"Yea us! Now come ON! Lets go! The Ash I knew..." Thats where I interupted him.

"You knew me?" I ask, very estaticly. "Well, not _personlly but..._" His sentance just dropped off there.

"Oh I understand." I say sadly. Then I stand up."Well if we"re going right now, then we have got to make a few stops along the way.

_Kasumi's POV_

When I woke up, the first thing I relized is that my head hurt, very badly. "Woah." I mumbled as I stumbled when I got up just to fall back down. Then, To my suprise, I heard a very familier voice tht said,"Hey guys, looks like someones up." Then two not so familier voices corused,"Who's that girl?"

"Dawn, May. Meet Kasumi Chokoreeto Subarashii. (**A/n If you know what this means Good for you!) **She works for Professer Oak." Then my best friend's hand appered in my line of vision, to help me up. "Thanks, Misty. Nice to meet you Dawn, May." I bowed my head to them, respectivly. "Uh where are we any way?" I ask to no one in preticular. But it was someone in the front who ansered.

"Hello there my little cat." The cackling voice said.

"Jessi." I say with a hint of malice. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all," I say with a wag of my finger, Just like a scolding mother.

"Who taught you that one? Your Mommy?" Well that did it, I am imfamous for my extremly short temper. A temper Team Rocket just Loved to toy with.

"JESSICA LEE, IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE WE ARE SO HELP ME I'LL..." But then I stopped. Dawn looked so freaked and I figured that Jessi had gotten my message.

"Well little Cat, I have no clue where we are because Alex so kindly got us lost." Cassidy said, for Jessi was steaming mad.Then a new voice entered the argument.

"We're NOT lost! I know exactly where we are! Gringy city!" The other Rockets fell Anime style. Then Jessi sat up and walked over to Alex. And hit him over the head.

"You Idiot! How in the name of Arceus are we in Gringy City!" But before any one could say anything else, I heard a Thump noise on the roof of the van we're in.

"Hey, Misty? Did you hear that?" But before Misty or anyone else could anwser me, I saw a flamethrower attack make a hole in the roof.

_Drew's POV_

"FINALLY!" I yell as we step out of Veridan Forrest. "I thought we'd be stuck in that forrest FOREVER!" I sit on the ground as Paul looks at me to tell me,"Nice way to stay optimistic, Drew. I knew we would get out. Then he checks his Pokech and says,"Drew, its late. Like 3:00 O'clock late."

"Well, , lets find the Pokecenter in town. Take a nap. Heal the Pokemon.'

"Okay so were's the map, Drew?" as I surch my pockets he looks at me and asks,"You do have the map, right? I thought, no I KNOW that I gave it to you. Where is it?"

"Hehehe Paul, this is truly funny. I must have, uh, lost it." I flicked my fingers threw my hair as I said 'Lost it'

"So Drewry Shuu Hayden. You lost our Map. Our ONLY MAP." Then he turned on his heal and left. "By, Drewry." I ran to catch up but I had no clue where I was so I just yelled into the darkness,"Don't call me DREWRY!" Before I could storm out on my own, The door to the house behind me opened and a male voice told me," Hey, boy!" I turned around to face the man. He was tall with very tanned skin and very squinty eyes. He wore a black tee shirt and plaid P.J. pants with black socks. He was pointing a frying pan at me even though his pointy brown hair looked like a wepon enough. "There are children sleeping in here. Please be more quiet." I looked at him, he looked vaigly familer. He gave of a fautherly feel so I desided that he was kind.

"Sorry sir, but I was looking For a Pokecenter and I just got lost. I'll be on my way." He looked me over for a little while then said,"Come in here for the night. The Pokecenter is at least 5 miles away, just sleep here tonight. Its cool with me." So he brings me in, but before he shuts the door, I think I see a pair of Onix eyes looking at me, And I swear I saw a grlint of purple hair looking my direction.

**I honestly apologys for the late update, and the short chapter. My muse has utterly abandoned me. I have the End but the middle is missing! expet short chapters and late irregular updates for the fact I do not own the computer I work on. I get like 15 min to 2 hours on this thing when ever I can manage. I can do PMs via my Kindle Touch so don't stop those. Just letting you know I love you all, This is not dead, and reminding you to review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry I've dissappered for ever! I apologize with a peace offering of... PINEAPPLE! Grab a peice after you reveiw! As an extra apology to all the lovly peeps who sent in OC's ( A.M.P 1008, roxel, and Voltion (Now JazzHearts Now WrittenWithPencils.. I think.)) the rest of the OC's will be introduced in this chapter. Now on to the story!**

_Melissa's POV_

_FLASHBACK_

As we creeped along around Gringy city I was glad to have Roxel and Kalist along with me in this creepy place. Even if they spent most of the time flirting with each other. When I checked my Pokech I saw it was 12:30 AM. "Boys!" I called to them, "Lets get a move on! I'm not staying out here any longer than necessary! Its 12:30 so lets get a Move ON!" I yelled at them. My brother, Roxel, yelled up at me,"Oy, sis! Whats the matter with Gringy city? Having all this free time will give us a chance to catch up." He turns to a long time friend friend of ours (And Roxel's crush, he thinks he's descreed.), Kalist. "Is that right, Kalist?"

Kalist replied,"Yeah, totally Roxel. We do need time to catch up," (There so obivious, the idiots) Then he faced me" But I agree with your sis, something strange is about to happen. And it's not gonna be good. Lets keep moving." Just then, we here the unmistakable Zurru of a electric gun.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as I looked at the boys who pulled each other down and I ducked. It hit a pile of Trash right next to Roxel.

"Roxel!" Kalist yelled to Roxel, who was right next to him. "Are you all right?" They interlocked hands*.

"I'm fine, Kalist. It didn't hit me."

"Well, Don't scare me like that, Roxel."

Just then a woman came out of the shadows from vaguely the direction of the gun shot."Oh, Your just a bunch of punk kids. I thought you were Team Rocket. You need to be more careful, or someone may get you if ya know what I'm sayin'. whatcha doin' out here at this hour any way?"

"Well we could ask you the same question, Mrs..?" I ask.

"Call Me Anni, Dear. And you are?"

Roxel kindly told Anni. "She's My twin Sister, Melissa, I'm Roxel and This is Kalist. We're searching for our mom, who disappeared mysteriously. Kalist's mother forced him upon us. He wants to be a Pokemon Master, but I don't know why. He only trains 'Chu' Pokemon." I shot him a look that clearly said,'SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!' but he didn't get the message. "So whatcha doing out here at'' he checks his pokech,"1:36?"

"Searching for New recruits to join Team Vengeance! Oh and kill any Team Rocket members in sight. Do you want to join?"

"No we're go.." Than the Idiot of the hour stepped in. Now don't get me wrong, I love both of them like brothers and I would give my life to either of them but seriously he was being dumb.

"Sure! Lets!" Roxel stepped in and said.

"Okay lets go back to base!." She said as Roxel fallowed behind this Anni woman.

_'Well this could help us find Mom.' _I shrugged as I fallowed behind my little lost boys.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Now that most unfortunate night has lead me here, on top of a truck while I order Nova (My half shiny Nine tails) to burn a hole into the top of a bread truck (Which she tells us has prisoner that we must imprison. What?) As Nova uses Fire Blast to its lowest extent, I here someone say, "Misty, What was that?" then a bunch of girly screams from the cab. After the hole was big enough, Roxel,Kalist, and I in that order went into the truck. What I say was a group of girls all huddled together in the corner One tall brown head and one ginger holding onto a Blunette and And another brunnette, who were trembling under our glare. I turned to the Cab to see all the Rockets were all huddled around the driver._ 'Wimps_.' I thought as I looked back to our new prisoners.

"Hello, ladys! We're here to rescue all You Guys. So come on!" Roxel told the four girls as Kalist climed into the cab and shot evreyone with a stun gun then started to drive to our base.

"Wait. Where's Ash. And Tracey?" The taller Brown haired girl asked me.

"Well, Before we answer that. Who are you? I'm Melissa, that's my bro Roxel, and thats an old family friend, Kalist. And yes, before you go all bug-eyed, He's 's Nefew so what."

"Well I'm Anne Chovy, This "she pointed at the brown headed girl, "Is Cara Mel, the Bluenette is Candy Glaze and this is May Maple.

_'Weird names.' _I think as The brunette whispers something to the red head and I can tell she whispers back something about being Sorry. Cara is dividing her death glare between Anne and I and I find my gaze falls on the pile of stunned body's thinking, _'Wow my work is cut out for me."_

_May's POV_

_May Maple!_ I think. _What the heck?Thats my real name! _So I whisper to Misty, Why did you tell her my real name!"

"Sorry." She apologized quietly. You all ready had a food name and I couldn't think of any thing else for you. Also I honestly don't think there rescuing us. I think we're gonna have to rescue ourselves, May." Misty told me. Honestly, I don't know why I'm upset about it. Maby because they didn't recognize the Princess of Hoenn. Actually, I don't see how none of these people recognize us. Well I need to tell Dawn that we're gonna break out of this prison truck. Misty is currently telling Kasumi, who looks as cross as a soft pretzel. That girl, Melissa is looking at Dawn with sadness in her blue eyes. I lean over to Dawn and whisper,"Dee Dee, we're gonna have to break out out of this portable prison that is cleverly descised as a toast truck." She silently nods, still somewhat startled but I understand completely. Being thrown out the window, Knocked out, thrown into a bagel prison and being kidnapped is a lot of things to happen to a 14 year old. And if that's a lot of things to happen to a 14 year old, then think about if you were just 12? We were silently waiting for Misty's signal to release our Pokemon and enter the hall of fame for most awesome break out ever. Plus It would make a good episode of the adventures of May! When she whispers Now, I figure that's the signal. I release my beautifly and yell," beautifly! Use String Shot on those three!" I point at our three captors and Beautifly nods her head in agreement shooting her strings at the three new commers. After there all tied up, Misty called out her Poliwhirl and I pull out Blaziken and we tell them to pull open the door. Dawn and Kasumi release there flying pokemon,Togikiss and Dragonair and we fly out the door.

"Well," I say. "That twas boring. Those kidnappers need to learn a lesion it kidnapping."

"Yeah. We could definitely do better." Dawn agrees. Misty and Kasumi chorus there agreement. After we're pretty sure we're far enough we land out Pokemon and return them to there Pokeballs and we start walking west.

"Man!,'' Kasumi says. "We're making great time." Just then, we fall through a pit fall and it buries us alive.

_3rd Person POV_

"Giovanni? A is here to see you, Sir. Should I send him in?" The intercom asks.

"Yes. Sent the man in." Giovanni commanded, sounding like an evil business man. Then again, that's what he was so it was a good thing then. Giovanni was the evilest business man in the business, which is saying something. As he leaned back into his swivel chair, he let the dark shadow envelop his face, giving him an evil appearance. Because, after all, appearance is important in the business of evil.

Ven sat in the lobby of the Viridian gym, waiting to meet with his next client. He had worked with this man once before, and that had gotten him quite a large sum of money. Mr. Boss was a good client and his mother before him, Madame Boss, had gotten his business of the ground. All he could say is that he owed the Boss family a lot, so it was really the least he could do to push them to the front of the line and get there immediately. After all he was the best in the business and didn't the best deserve the best?

" can see you now, sir." The secretary told him.

"Thank you, for paging him for me." Ven told her, then walked on, his boots clomping down the long, black marbled floor, his long trench coat concealing his army clothes and his 1940's fedora covered his salt and pepper hair. when he entered Giovanni's office, he immedently bowed. "Mr. Giovanni sir. I am honored to be working for you again, sir." Ven said, still bent down.

"Stand up Ven!" Giovanni said while petting his Persian, looking quite evil. "I have a very important job for you to do. Now as you know, I'm not exactly on the best terms with my family and all. Well I've heard through the grape vine that my son is on the move. The bait I had my grunts go and get ran off. but I need him because I have very good reason to believe that he has the power of the aura. A power we here at team Rocket have tried to get out hands on for ages."

"So you want me to find and kidnap your son?" Ven tried to clear up.

"Or lure him here. Either one works." Giovanni told him.

"Well then, Who's your son?"

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchem. You think you can find him?"

"Yes. Yes I think I can." Ven said as he walked out. Because Ven omus is the best bounty hunter in the buissness. And the best deserved the best, correct?

**Well there you go! My next chapter! So what do you think? I think you'll all love the ending! I know I do! Also,Please check out my new story on fictionpress, also under Madame Kasumi! So *Slices Pineapple super fast* Here's your pineapple! Don't forget to grab some after you review!**

***Think of them as Hikaru and Kaoru. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Okay so I've kinda desided that Paul will say the ocasonal Curse word. I normally wouldn't do a warning but you know Just in case someone isn't comfertable with cursing, I apologise. You can tell me in comments. Also, we lost homecomming game, if any one was curious. Although I have to say I looked Awesome for the dance! Any way On to the story!**

_Drew's POV_

As this man takes me into his house, I keep thinking, _I know you! Where do I know you from? _But I just couldn't place him.

"So, Drewry is it?" The young man asked me with a smirk.

"No, its Drew! Not Drewry!" I could feel my face go red as he laughed. He placed his frying pan on the living room table and signaled me to sit down. "And I'm going to be the Top Co-ordenateer!" I decaired as I plopped down onto his couch.

"Ah. I thought I reconized you. My little sister wants to be a Co-ordernateer when she gets old enough. I'm Brock Slate, Pewter city gym leader." _'Ah! Maby thats where I reconize him from!_ Then he asks, " Are you hungry?" As I was about to say 'No' but before I could my stomache ansered for me with a big 'Grrroww.' I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologized. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry if you don't mind."

"No problum. I'll just heat up what we had for dinner." He tells me as he gets up. "I hope you don't mind if you have to sleep on the couch. Its a tight but I think you can manage." He tells me as a little girl (who looks startlingly like brock) comes in, draging a stuffed Onix with her.

"Brock, I'm thirsty, can you get me some..." She stopped her sentance short as she layed her eyes on Me. We sat there in an acward scilence until Brock came back in with mango flafvored water.

"Sally. This is Drew Hayden. We were talking about you earler. Drew, this is Sally. She wants to be a Co-ordenater like you. Brock said, introducing us. I figure she's the one who wants to be a Co-ordenater when she grows up.

"Well, then," I say as I stand up. I then bow down, pulling out a rose and saying,"For you." Sally gasped, clearly delighted. I stratened back up.

"But what about May?" She asked me. I was caught of gaurd. _May? Why is this little girl thinking about that._ Its true, that was the rose I was going to give May tomorrow, but then she was pushed out of a window to her death. But I can't let a little girl know that one of her hero's was dead. "Isn;t that rose for may?" she asked again, jolting me out of my stupor

"I know she wouldn't mind you had it, instead." I smile at her then Brock says, "Sally, What do you say to Mr. Drew for the rose?"

"Thank you ." She says, still captivated by the rose. I laugh.

"Don't call me Mr. Drew. Just Don't."

_Ash's POV_

Of course I didn't think sneeking out of the hospital would be a piece of cake. There had been gards posted around my room scince Team Rocket busted in and all but at least Tracey had a plan. What we were gonna do is this. First Tracey was going to take me for a "Walk" around the garden then we gonna run. The plan could have gone wrong any where. But It didn't. Not at the gards, not at my mom. No where. Well at least, not untill we ran into Gary.

"Hey, Ashy-boy! Trace! Why you goin' this way? The garden's that way." He told us, blocking our exit.

"Oh, It is?" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. "Thanks for telling us!" We stood there in scilence before Tracey finally said,"Well we'd better get going! Nice to run into you like this. By!" We turned around and walked off. I guess we looked too guilty though cause soon enough we heard footsteps following us and Gary calling, "Ashy Boy! Wait up!" We waited in scilence until Gary caught up.

"I know that your up to something, and I want to help. Red and Kasumi are my friends too, and I want to help her out. They were kidnapped,too right?" I looked at him with new admiaration. He really was doing somthing for his friends, not for himself.

"Okay! Let's go!" We were well on our way before Gary asked,"Where, exactly are we going?"

"Yeah,Uh," Tracey agreed,"Where _Are_ we going, Ash?"

"I don't know, You wanna' ask around, see if any ones seen Team Rocket?" I offered. The two looked at each other before Gary replied,

"Sounds like a plan, Ashy- boy." and we were on our way.

_Drew's P.O.V_

When I woke up, I heard the door bell to the house ring. My first thought was _Its Paul.. He's gonna __**KILL ME!**_ So I dug under the covers Brock had layed out for me trying to hide. I heard Brock open the door and I heard an unfamiler voice that sounded like a kid with a stuffed nose say' "Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum and have you seen Team Rocket around?" _Team Rocket?_ Why in the world would they be looking for them?

"Why are you looking for them?" I heard Brock ask.

"Well you see," A new voice cut in "Our friends Misty and Amber were kiddnapped. I'm Tracey, by the way." Wait. There friends had been kiddnapped by Team Rocket as well? I jumped up and ran to talk to them. I'm sure I look horrendis but these people could help us find Dawn! I Jumped up and ran to talk to them. I'm sure I look horrendis but these people could help us find Dawn! I run up to the door to see a trio of boys, and I almost fall back in suprise. I've met these boys. I just can't place _where. _But that dosn't I know is that they can help me and Paul.

"Hey, Drew." The youngest of the trio greeted him with a lop-sided grin. His Disheveled hair had looked like it had never been combed and he had lightning bolt birth marks under his eyes. He wore plain white sweat and a white tee shirt with a pokeball disign on it. He also wore red high tops.

"Hi," I pulled a random name from memory "Ash." The boy looked elated while the one in agreen shirt (his older brother, maby?) just looked sad while Professer Oak (The young one) just stood there. "Hey, you said you were looking for Team Rocket? Well me and my friend Paul are too. Maby we could surch together?" I offered my hand to shake. The short kid, Ash, happily shook mine.

"Okay Partner!" He replied, all smiles.I grin too. _He's the exact opposite of Paul. _I grined until I heard someone tall over me clear his trought.

"Sorry to interupt this beatuiful moment but, who's that Purple Haired kid coming up the walk?" Brock asked. _Man _I mentally face palmed. _Its eather Paul or Harly... Wait, which ones worse? _The anser to that question is, at the moment, Paul Shinji.

"**DREW!**" He yelled "**WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE WOODS BY MYSELF!**" Paul was running at in-humane speeds as he ran up to me, lifting up his fist, knocking over the trio of people in the door and making Brock stand to the side.

"Well," I replied "If my memory surves me compleatly, you left me." I emphasized the words you and me and I add a little smirk for effect. That makes him lower his fist a little.

"Well... I didn't think you'd actually **LEAVE ME!**" He yelled, lifting his fist back to maximum hight. I rolled my eyes, smirk still on my face.

"Dude, While I was here, I found A few people who are in the same predicument as us. I thought they could help."

"Well, where are they?"

"Actually, you knocked them over on your way in." He turned his head to see Ash and Co. Dusting themselves off and I Laugh a Paul looks at them, Petrified, but then he regains his cold composer.

"They were in MY way! But if they can help us ind Dawn then I'll forgive them." He turned around and walked over to Ash. "Do we have a deal, kid?" he extended his hand.

"Sure thing, Paul." Ash replied as a serious look grassed his normally goofy face. it was a nice moment until Brock cut in.

"Hey, guys? Can I help you get back at Team Rocket? They make being a gym leader heck. I would love to take them down."

"No problem! But who's gonna take care of your brothers and sisters?" Ash asked. Just then Gary raised his hand.

"I'll do it. I got to stay here to research rock pokemon and how to keep them invincible. That solves two problems!" I smiled as I grabbed my bag and Brock grabbed his (He says he was always ready to run- so were his siblings. Team rocket always targeted gym leaders first.) And we were on our way once again.

_ Don't worry Dawn, I'll save you and May, I shall avenge your death! _

**Sorry this to my foreve and It's so short. But I hope You all will have a Prussan Thanksgiving. (Prussan= Awesome)**


	9. Chapter 9:Authors Note

**AN: Hey guys, it's me Madame Kasumi. Since You can't just post just an Authors note, I desided to do this in story form.**

Authors POV

I held my head, dejectedly, looking over what I had written so far. I hated it. The story was to rushed, the Chapters to short, and evrey character was SO OOC. Plus, Kasumi was such a Mary-Sue. It was terrible. As I looked at America's Face as my screen saver, It smiled, encoraging me to write. I knew it was about time to write in Ash's POV, since he is the Main character, after all. So I sat down and typed.

"As we walked along the trail, I smiled at Pikachu, who was sniffing every thing from…" I shook my Head, spaming the Delete button like crazy.

" With Pikachu perched on my sholder, I walked into the forrest with friends on eather side…." I deleated all that too. Just then Ash walked in, chomping away on a Ruby red apple.

"Hey, Kasumi. Whacha Doin'?" He asked, leaning on my red office chair that sits infront of my anchent computer."Updating _What Now? _Hopefully?" He smirked. I looked at him dijectedly.

"More like getting stuck!n" I put my head on the desk in shame. "Its been practically half a year since I last updated. My Fans have probably all left, what should I do!"

"You could always quit." Ash offered. Well, If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"You Idiot!" I yelled. "I can't discontinue it! Some people still like it!" I sat down staring at pictures of America. " its not MY fault I'm not into Pokemon right now." Sadly it was true. I had grown into otherthings, like Ouran and Hetalia.

"Well, then why not just put it on hiadus for a while?" Ash offered, walking out to throw away his apple core. I sat up, thinking. That was actually a good idea, really. I pulled up Word again, And began to type, fingers flying

"**AN: Hey guys, it's me Madame Kasumi. Since You can't just post just an Authors note, I desided to do this in story form…." **

_Ugh, this will be hard… _I thought to myself, typing what had just happened in vertual Ink for the world to see.


End file.
